Aliens Civil War
by Humida
Summary: from the view point of an alien whose hive has crash landed on earth during the civil war as it protects its hive.


ALIENS CIVIL WAR

Within the dark passages of the labyrinth with the cold wind echoing a monster's jaws click, its saliva pouring forth. Its lips quiver with anticipation, lidless eyes staring down at the twisting prey. A low hiss escapes its lips, claws ripping away flesh from bone. Jaws tear through the pulsing heart spilling its blood. The monster wears back and forth at the flesh. Dropping the body it feels the cooling skin, feeling the ebb of life. The creature pulls back its phallic skull letting out an ear piercing shriek echoing in the silent chamber, soon answered by others.

A musket clicks from below the mountain of bodies. The creature whirs around, growling. More prey. More to kill. It leaps as the gun fires with burning smoke. Hooked finger nails dig into the young man's shoulders, the weight of its legs crushing, sending him skidding through the bone covered floor. He struggles beneath the skeletal creature but it waste no time. Jaws open revealing the second set. The terrified man turns as the animal leans down striking with its second set of jaws bursting through the eye cavity. Where once a blue eye stared blood splatters, the brain beneath popping as its jaws tear through one of the lobes. Its secondary jaw retracts into the main jaw. Leaning close it hisses through clenched teeth at the now still form of the young soldier. A man dressed in blue cottons and loose slacks. Jaws open slowly readying to tear into still warm flesh. As teeth stretch wide, opening a sound echoes in the chamber, followed by still others.

The creature's head jerks up, its lips quivering. Within its simple mind are simple thoughts. Kill the intruders. With a blood red muzzle, its jaws open and it scampers down the mountain of dead. Some with decomposing flesh others bleached white from the acidic blood of its kind burning away flesh and tissue.

It purrs inwardly awaiting the flavor of battle, and hungers for the kill. Shadows pass along the cave walls. The creature flicks its snake like tail, heart thumping with anticipation.

Unable to wait further it charges through one of the passages, running up the side of the walls and up the ceiling. The ceiling and floor are no different to it, just more devices to lead it to the kill. Its skeletal form darts through the shadows quickly narrowing the distance between itself and the prey.

The light becomes a beacon to the creature, charging and circling around the men to strike from behind. A redhead of barely sixteen turns wide eyed as the monster homes in. Too late. Wide eyed the boy is lifted several feet into the air by powerful hands clamping around his skull. With its jaws already opening, the secondary jaws pierce through the cranium before he has been fully lifted off the floor. The alien flings the body into the center of the shocked mass of men.

They turn raising their muskets but too late. The monster sights one individual with a scruffy tuft of fur on his face. Its tail lashes out impaling him through the gut, coming out the shoulder, ripping through flesh. In the frenzy someone pierces the creature's thigh. It shrieks swinging the dead corpse against its assailant.

It turns and leaps onto the man as the body falls, digging nails into his shoulders, while its jaws tear through the man's ribs, tearing open the ventricle. He cries out with his fall sent into a series of spasms as blood sprays from an opened artery.

The remaining men leap at the creature, trying to pin it down with their weight and numbers. The creature becomes murderously enraged.

Though thin and bony, its arms hurl their bodies against the walls, smashing their flesh and bone. The nearest is rammed by the monster's lowered skull. Bones crack and flesh tears going limp with the man's fall. He groans, lying crippled on the floor.

The aliens turns hearing the shriek of one individual who tries to turn tail. The monster is quick, leaping and catching the man's left leg with hooked claws. He is jerked backwards towards the creature. Its tail blade rises and comes down, ripping through his shoulder. It falls upon him, teeth closing on the soft flesh of white meat on his throat and tears it away in a spray of blood.

A shot is fired going wide of the alien. Its tail flails, ripping through the man's face, across his left eye. The creature again rams a body, talons tearing through the rib cage spilling the entrails within. Before the body hits the floor the creature turns on the other two soldiers.

It leaps at one, head lunging forward and grabbing one by the ankle, teeth bury into bone, ripping tendon and muscle. The young soldier cries out as he topples, his jaw hitting the hard floor. He cries piteously, but the creature pays it no mind, its claws and teeth going about their grisly business. Ripping shoulder blades and spine, baring the bone to the open air, drenching the cave in red blood. Its teeth tear away chunks of flesh, swallowing and ripping. The ribs are split open, jaws dipping down and taking a bite of a round organ within. The monster feeds on the still form, its blood lust satiated but its physical hungers now manifest.

The remaining soldier spits his indignation, but the animal pays him no heed. Content instead to feed on the rapidly cooling meat of the dead corpse. As it continues to feed the soldier cocks his weapon and takes aim. He does not see the black shadow coming down from the sturdy oak behind him, its lips curling back into a twisted smile.

The second beast thrust her blade through the man's spine, throwing off his aim. The bullet rocket's past the first, grazing the skin, spilling acidic blood on the floor. It roars in anger, staring as the female raises the remaining soldier to face her. She lets out a shrill cry and the man screams. Her second jaw streaks forward into his open mouth, ripping through tooth and enamel, popping out in a violent spray at the back of his neck. Her first jaws close around his mouth as the second retract. Her head twist, and with a violent jerk rips away the man's skull flinging it somewhere in the wooded country side. She gives out the cry for a kill well made, then hissing, lowers the body, wrenching out her tail with a bloody squelch.

She turns towards the first, moving on all fours. It hisses in agitation. She lingers, then rubs the black expanse of her head against its wound, cooing softly. They rub affectionately, butting skulls, licking skin. Both their second jaws slide out, meeting each other in an erotic parody of a human's kiss. Each taste the other's kills, and the acids from their blood. Though there is a queen there are still bonds between the hive members as this one. They rub chins, and stroking necks, tails and bodies twisting.

She walks past looking down on the kill of the first. Bending her head down she nips at the kill, tearing flesh. The first watches undisturbed. There's plenty of flesh to go around. I looks to the outside catching the scent of more humans on the outskirts.

A shot echoes in the woods followed by the trumpeting death cry of a fellow beast. A battle cry. The female stops her feeding turning her bloody muzzle in the same direction as the first. They look to one another then back to forest. More enemies, more prey. They hiss softly and turn towards the woods.

They landed here, now this place is their home. And they will fight to the death to protect, their hive, their mother, their queen, their species!


End file.
